


Setting up home

by Soul_Wolf200



Series: Destiel and the Cat [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wants a cat, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Retired Hunter Dean, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Wolf200/pseuds/Soul_Wolf200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean get a cat.</p><p>"No, Cas we dont need a cat!" Dean stated.</p><p>"But Dean..." Castiel pleaded in a very childlike manner.  "Doesn't this bunker feel one species short?" His voice a hopeful tone.</p><p>Dean let his spoon fall and clink against his, almost empty, bowl of cereal. He looked across the table and stifled a laugh. Castiel had managed to cover his face in peanut butter. Castiel pulled his eyebrows together and tilted his head confused as to why Dean was laughing.    </p><p>"Come here." Dean sighed motioning for Cas to lean forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting up home

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a series of short stories with Dean and Cas taking care of a cat.

"No, Cas we dont need a cat!" Dean stated

 

"But Dean..." Castiel pleaded in a very childlike manner. "Doesn't this bunker feel one species short?" His voice a hopeful tone.

 

Dean let his spoon fall and clink against his, almost empty, bowl of cereal. He looked across the table and stifled a laugh. Castiel had managed to cover his face in peanut butter. Castiel pulled his eyebrows together and tilted his head confused as to why Dean was laughing.

 

"Come here." Dean sighed motioning for Cas to lean forward.

 

Castiel let Dean lick his thumb, lean across the table, and wipe his face clean. Dean watched as Castiel's cheeks beamed a bright healthy glow.

You'd think Castiel would be used to eating properly by now. He had been human for about a couple of months and had gotten used to so many things that Dean never realized had to be taught. Even though he was still a bit wary of the toaster he had mastered just about everything else. Dean was proud of him.

Dean also secretly still found the peanut butter thing to be incredibly adorable but never said it out loud.

Dean found himself naturally caressing Cas's cheek. Cas was about to say something when the loud booming voice of Sam made both of them jump. Dean hastily let his hand fall from Castiel's face and let it brush through his own hair in a nervous way.

 

"Morning Guys" Sam called. He raised an eyebrow at the two fidgeting men at the table but shrugged it off.

 

"Ehh...Yeah... Mornin' Sam" Dean stuttered.

 

"Morning" Castiel squeaked.

 

"Sleep well?" Sam asked curiously.

 

Dean blushed stealing a glance towards Cas "Yeah, actually"

 

It was nothing like that come on guys! They just fell asleep watching an old film.

 

"So Dean..." Castiel continued as if nothing had happened. "What breed of Cat should we get?"

 

"I read that the American Short haired cat can be relatively calm and quiet and that the Bengal cat can be quite mischievous. Or maybe a Ragdoll because they look really cute. But I don't want a Persian cat. That one in the old people's home was very rude." Castiel mused.

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"Hmmm... You Guys getting a cat?" Sam asked. Surprise noted in his voice.

 

"Yes-"

 

"No!" Dean interrupted.

 

Castiel looked back at Dean, his eyes filled with hurt. Dean let his mouth fall open panic stricken.

 

 

So here they were half an hour later in a pet shop. Castiel was bent down studying the different breeds of cats while Dean was slowly and unwillingly being dragged behind.

 

"Unbelievable" Dean muttered under his breath.

 

"Hmmm?" Castiel asked.

 

"Nothing, dear (!)" Dean said sarcastically.

 

Castiel ignored him and excitedly pointed towards a nearby cage showing all the enthusiasm of a small child. "Look at that one"

 

Dean looked to where Castiel was indicating rather reluctantly and disinterestedly.

The cat was as white as snow with huge round eyes that sparkled blue. It was very fluffy you could almost not see it's face hidden behind it all. It was clear to see from Cas's face that he believed this to be the chosen cat.

Dean had to admit it's features were... alright Beautiful. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the ex-angel that was perched in front of it. Dean searched through his wallet for money. If Cas wanted a cat then he would buy him a cat. Anything to see that smile. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners and the way it seemed to make time freeze around them.

 

_Focus Dean! The Cat, focus on the Cat._

 

He handed the money to the woman behind the counter, picked up a few things they would need to care for it, got a dozen boxes of cat food and then they were good to go. They left the shop Castiel clutching the cat in a portable cage. Dean heaving all the rest of the crap they would need.

This all felt strange to Dean they used to fight demons and monsters and now... They had a cat.

 

 

 

**To be continued...**

 


End file.
